


Foghat

by eshcaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1967 Chevy Impala - Freeform, Fluff, Foghat, Gen, Impala Fic, The Impala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshcaine/pseuds/eshcaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know Dean doesn’t like it when people ‘mess’ with you,” Cas spoke as he adjusted the rear view mirror slightly, “But it is imperative if I am to drive safely that I adjust various components of your interior to my differing physical ratios.”</p><p>(Written prior to Season 9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foghat

Castiel tentatively rested his hands on the steering wheel of the Impala.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t driven before. Dean had spent countless hours teaching him, behind the wheel of numerous different vehicles, some automatic shift, and some manual shift. He had driven the car Sam now used as his primary transportation when he went solo to do research or to make supply runs for the bunker. He’s even driven Charlie’s little car once. But this was different. This was Dean’s car. Dean’s _Baby_.

And he was alone.

Dean had offhandedly given Cas a list of things to grab at the grocery store. He had tucked a credit card into Castiel’s palm and then as he had walked away, he had absent-mindedly tossed Castiel the keys to the Impala. He hadn't looked back.

Cas gripped the wheel firmly and took a small inhale of air, the scent of the Impala’s interior coming with it. Perhaps this was a test. A test of trust. “Perhaps this is to give me the opportunity to show Dean I can be relied upon to handle mundane tasks on my own and not wander off….” Castiel spoke to the car, addressing it as sentient like he had seen Dean do countless times in the past.

But then Cas reminded himself that he had handled everyday tasks alone many times. He had gone to the store for foodstuffs, for cleaning supplies, for other things. He had been on his own to the local libraries, traveled to several Universities, and gone to interview witnesses on his own for cases when the brothers had been too swamped. He had once even traveled up to Sioux Falls to assist Officer Mills on a haunting she had on her hands.

“I stayed alone in a motel on my own…as a human….” Castiel said this aloud with flat precision to the car, “And I returned unscathed and successful.” The tone of his voice was reassuring. “This isn’t a test to see if I will come back.” Cas took in another breath, slowly, deliberately. “Because I have come back. Many times now.”

“So perhaps it’s not about that.”

Cas shifted on the seat, then noticed that while he could reached the pedals without adjusting the seat, the flat of his foot did not rest flush with the accelerator. He took a moment to reach and find the lever, to engage it and pull the seat forward one setting. Once it clicked into place he sat up again and replaced his hands on the steering wheel.

“I know Dean doesn’t like it when people ‘mess’ with you,” Cas spoke as he adjusted the rear view mirror slightly, “But it is imperative if I am to drive safely that I adjust various components of your interior to my differing physical ratios.”

It occurred to Castiel then, what the test might be. Maybe it wasn’t returning. Maybe it was trusting that Cas would return safely with the Impala intact. Maybe it was a test to see if Dean could trust Castiel to care for one of his cherished personal belongings. Something Dean identified as part of his family.

Cas slid the key into the ignition and paused. “No, I’ve been alone with Sam on cases any number of times, “Cas informed the Impala, “I’ve reached in and touched Sam’s soul and Dean allowed it. And there is nothing more important to Dean than his brother…”

Castiel looked down at the car’s console, then hesitantly patted the dashboard with one hand, “No offense. You of all….beings….know what Sam means to Dean.”

The car made no reply.

Until Cas started the engine, and then she rumbled and purred her usual deep throated growl.

Castiel smoothed his hands back on the steering wheel once more and just felt the vibrations from the engine coming up into his skin. It was one thing to sit in the backseat and feel the thrum of the Impala’s power, and another to sit in the passenger side. But as the driver it was an entirely new experience. Those low humming tremors went into Castiel’s hands and fingers through the steering wheel as well as the core of his body via the seat. He could feel it in his toes as well, through the floorboard and vaguely through the gas pedal.

As slow delighted smile crept over Cas’s face he held the steering wheel a bit tighter. Maybe this wasn’t a test of any kind at all.

“Maybe this is just a small gift Dean is giving to me, to let us get to know one another and enjoy each other’s company.” Castiel’s face brightened. “We should do this properly."

He reached over and hooked the cassette tape box that held all Dean’s music with one finger to drag it closer. Then he spread his fingers wide and latched onto the first random cassette he touched. He didn’t bother to look and see what it was, instead simply sliding it into the cassette tape hollow in the console. He twisted on the power knob and brought the volume way up.

[Heavy thumping slow burning drums pounded out of the Impala’s speakers. It was followed by the rhythmic growling melody of a guitar, a shimmering build of cymbals, and then a second guitar wail screamed in along with the vocal.](http://youtu.be/mIjZE4kcg_Q)

That smile on Castiel’s face reached all the way up to his hairline now. He put the car in reverse, swung around in his seat to see where he was going and backed the Impala up. Once done, he faced forward again, shifted into ‘drive’ and pulled out. He let the tires dig up a tiny bit and let a little gravel fly as he punched forward.

“Slowride, take it easy……  
Slowride, take it easy……  
Slowride, take it easy!”

With a small chuckle bubbling in his throat Castiel pulled onto the road leading away from the bunker. He eased back in the seat and relaxed. He also began to tap his fingers to the beat as he had seen Dean do so many times before.

“I'm in the mood….  
The rhythm is right…  
Move to the music…  
We can roll all night”

“I suspect this particular piece of American rock is not about driving but about a sexual encounter…..” Castiel idly commented and nodded to the Impala as they drove off together.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Dean pulled away from the rail at the crest of the hill just above the entry door to the bunker. He tapped his hand lightly on the cool metal of the rail spar before he moved away from it. He had been watching Cas in the Impala and when he had heard Foghat thundering from his Baby as Castiel had pulled away, an immense grin had broken over his face. He nodded his head a few times, a pleased happy glow dancing in his eyes. With a light step he wandered back into the bunker.

 

**~*~**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. Supernatural and its original characters and themes are the property of The CW Network etc.


End file.
